


The Truth Will Set You Free

by BloopsieDaisy



Series: Magic AU [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Magic AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: Jack wants some answers. He gets them, and Ray gets some of his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First posting of the new year! Yay~
> 
> Also my birthday was last month so now I'm older bleeeeeh.

It's been some time since Ray's little 'accident'. The accident known as Ryan. Ryan who was a demon that he accidentally summoned. It has been almost two months now since then. After the first two weeks, Ray had pretty much gotten used to the demon being in his life. There were still some surprises of course, Ryan could be unpredictable. But for the most part, things were pretty chill.

Nothing super weird happened for quite a while. When they did it caught Ray off guard. It was just a normal day at work for Ray. Ryan was surprisingly absent; he had been coming by quite a lot in the past week. But aside from that it wasn't too anything odd. So Ray just went about his usual work routine.

Unfortunately, the normalcy didn't last, not even for the whole day. Because shortly after Ray's shift began, was he approached by his boss and owner of the shop, Jack. He had been bringing out the cake he had just finished when Jack came up to him. “Hey Ray, could I talk to you for a moment?”

“Sure Jack, what's up?”

“Just wanted to talk to you about something. Here, let's go in the back.” Jack held the door as Ray quickly passed the cake off to Matt and then walked back with him. They walk over to the small table they use when they have their lunches. Both pull up one of the chairs and have a seat. “It's about your regular, your friend Ryan.” Ray's fast instantly twisted in confusion.

“What about him?”

“Just wanted to know more about him. Are things alright? He isn't giving you any trouble is he?” The question only made the confusion in Ray's features become more prominent. “He's here nearly every day and I wanted to make sure you don't have a stalker. That you're safe.” Ray was quiet and Jack was scared that that meant what he was asking was true. But it all dissipated when Ray started to smile.

“No way Jack. Ryan is no stalker.” He giggled. “We're just roommates.”

“Roommates? But, you live alone.”

“I did. But some stuff happened and Ryan needed a place to stay. So I offered him a spot in my place. It's plenty big and I have a room he can use.” It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the full truth either. It all came out so easily, and that surprised Ray. But if he didn't answer Jack's question and deflected, the results would be worse.

“Oh well, does he at least have a job? He's not taking advantage of you is he?” Not nearly as bad as having a stalker, but a moocher can still be dangerous. Jack didn't want Ray to fall into any monetary trouble either. Ray just smiled and laughed some more.

“No, he has a job don't worry. It wouldn't look like he does with how often he comes here to the shop. But I promise you, he is no freeloader.”

“Oh well, what does he do?” Oh that was tricky. Ray had no idea what Ryan did when he wasn't being summoned on accident. So how the hell can he think of a human equivalent? Wing it?

“He has an office job. I forget the specifics about it. He's in the office a few times a week, and when not he's usually still doing work while at home.” That sounded like a real thing? Right? Ray prayed Jack accepted it. Jack processed the information but he looked to be unconvinced. Ray was worried about the sudden twenty questions and this silence was just making him start to sweat. He figured it was just his boss looking out for him, but it still made him uneasy. Mostly because he had a god damn demon living with him and was trying to make sure no one found out about it.

After what felt like an eternity, Jack finally spoke up. “I believe you Ray. I don't want you to think I don't. But, something in my gut doesn't sit right about this.” Well fuck.

“What can I do to make it sit right? Ryan isn't a bad guy Jack.” The gent scratched his beard in thought.

“I want to meet him. Like actually sit down and talk to him.” A simple meeting, that would set things straight. They would sit down and Jack could find out how Ryan really is. They meet, they talk, and things can go back to normal.

“Yeah, totally. I'm sure Rye wouldn't be against something like that. I'll mention it to him today, I'm sure he plans on coming in tomorrow either way.” Jack smiled, walking over and clapping a hand on Ray's shoulder.

“Thank you Ray.”

“No problem. I know you're just trying to look out for me. I appreciate it.” The two had a laugh, Jack gave a big bear hug and the two got back to work.

\--------------

When Ray got home that afternoon, he found Ryan out in the living room. The demon was in his true form, as he always does when in the house, and was playing around on Ray's Xbox. He found out about Minecraft and his curiosity for the game was instant. “How was work today?” He greeted without even prying his eyes from the screen.

Ray walked into the room, dropping himself and his bag right onto the couch. “It was alright. A lot of the usual stuff. Oh, and Jack wants to meet you.” Ryan went stiff, his character dies to a creeper.

“He, wants to meet me? Why?”

“Apparently he thinks you might be a stalker or some freeloader taking advantage of me. He wants to make sure I'm safe and not in any danger.” The demon's tail flicked and swished across the floor. Ryan stayed still for another moment before he turned to face Ray.

“I just have to meet him? Nothing else?”

“Yeah. Just come to the coffee shop tomorrow like you normally do. We sit, we talk for a little, show Jack you're no threat to me and aren't actually a demonic creature, and we can all live on with our every day lives.” Ryan went silent again; his tail continued to move along the floor. After a minute Ray was about to speak, but was stopped. The demon showed a toothy smile with a hearty chuckle.

“Sure. Why not.”

\--------------

“Uh, why is Geoff here?”

Ryan had come into work with Ray, just as he was asked. They sat at a table in the corner as they waited for Jack. But when the owner had come out he also had someone with him. Geoff was a long time friend of Jack's and a constant present at the shop. He was there more than Ryan was, though usually his visits were at night after he was done over at his job. “To give a second opinion on if your boyfriend here is a psychopath or not.”

“Geoff!”

“He's not my boyfriend!” Ray's cheeks threatened to go red, his voice cracking. “You're making this a bigger deal than it is.” While Ray became flustered, Ryan just chuckled.

“It's alright Ray. They're just trying to look out for you. They're good friends.” Ryan sat with perfect posture; up straight, shoulders back with his hands out forward on the table. The smile on his face was genuine. “Ask me anything you want. I'll answer them all.”

“Alright then.” Jack sipped his coffee, deciding on what question to ask first. “You never saw or met Ray before you started coming here?”

“No. This is where I met him. I heard about your coffee shop from a coworker at the office I work at.”

“What kind of work do you at your office?”

“Nothing too interesting. A lot of the time I'm just an assistant to my boss. You know, make sure he has everything he needs, make sure he knows about up coming appointments.” Ryan didn't miss a beat, didn't show any signs of hesitation before answering the next question. It scared Ray a little at just how easy this was for Ryan. Made him wonder how often the demon has to lie; regardless of the reason for it. “I may only be in the office a few times a week but a lot of my work can be done from home.”

There was a pause. Jack was taking more thoughtful sips of coffee. Geoff was surprisingly quiet. Usually the man was never quiet for this long. Perhaps he was just listening and letting Jack do most the talking since he was the one to bring him into this. But when Jack was silent too long to his liking, the man finally spoke up. “Do you come for the coffee, or do you come for Ray?”

“Geoff!” Ray was turning red again, becoming flustered while Ryan merely laughed.

“Both. You have some of the best coffee and desserts I've ever had. Plus, I enjoy talking to Ray. He makes good company.”

“But you're roommates you said. You see him all the time when at home.”

“True. But doing my work all alone at home is boring. So I come to do it here so I can talk to Ray as well as your other employees. They make for good conversations as well.” Geoff gave a glare, like he was trying to size up Ryan.

“But you mostly come for Ray?” Ryan nodded.

“He's quite the individual. Funny, smart, though I do have to correct some of his school work before he turns it in.”

“Ryan!”

“What? I'm not wrong. You had a B in your math class before I started helping. Now you're sporting a solid A.”

“See? He helps with school even when its not needed. Good guy Ryan.” Geoff and Jack still looked unconvinced. It was starting to piss Ray off. “Seriously?! You two are being fucking ridiculous. Why are you guys against this so much?”

“We're just looking out for you Ray.”

“Just me?” Ray scoffed, rolling his eyes hard. He crossed his arms and slouched in his seat. “Because I don't remember you interrogating Jeremy when Matt started working here and became his roommate.”

“That was different.”

“How?!

“Because Jeremy's roommate isn't a fucking demon!” The second the word left his lips Geoff instantly regretted it.

“What the fuck did you just say?” Ray was speechless. How? What? As he tried to process everything, it all started to become clear to Ryan. His eyes flashed ice cold as he let out a snarl.

“I knew something felt off the moment I first saw you. You're one of them aren't you?” Ryan never looked so nasty. If Ray didn't know Ryan, he'd be extremely frightened right now.

“One of what? Ryan what are you-”

“You're a damn angel. Aren't you? Aren't you?!” Geoff's face turned just as gnarly as Ryan's.

“Damn straight. And I'm not letting you lay a hand on Ray.” Geoff's eyes sparked brightly, his cool blue matching Ryan's icy blue.

It was a good thing they were sitting out where people could see them. If not, Ray feared what would have happened. Scared or not, public or not, Ray needed to diffuse this situation and fast. “This isn't what you guys think. It's just a misunderstanding.”

“Ray, you don't know what you're talking about. Whatever he's told you is a lie.” Jack spoke, still sounding calm and collected as always. Also how was he not freaking out about this? Evidently he knew all along. Made sense. He and Geoff have been friends for long before Ray came along.

“Oh, and you've been so truthful with him?” Ryan scoffed. “Looks like you were the one whose done all the lying. Both of you.” They went silent at that. It was true, they knew that. But they did it in the interest of keeping Ray safe. “If you want Ray to tell you the truth then you have to do the same.”

This is not how Jack wanted this to go. But it was happening now. Jack gave a deep sigh, rubbing his eyes then adjusting his glasses. “Alright, alright.”

“Alright?! Jack you can't be serious!” Geoff looked at Jack with a right mix of pissed off and confused.

“I am.” Jack met his friend's angered expression. “Ryan is right. If we want Ray to be truthful to us then we need to do the same. And seeing that he knows what Ryan really is, then he can learn about all the rest of it.” Geoff stared into Jack's eyes, he could see the certainty in his eyes as well as in his voice. He took a deep breath, his eyes simmering down.

“Fine, ok.” He grumbled. Scrubbing his hands over his face and letting out a groan, Geoff looked to Ryan then Ray. “Yes, I'm an angel. And yes, there's more than that that we were keeping from you.”

“Wait, you mean there's more than just Geoff being an angel?”

“I'm afraid so.” Jack frowned, watching Ray slump onto the table and bury his face in his arms.

“Who else?” The lad mumbled, only moving his head just enough so they could hear his words.

“Jeremy, Matt and Michael. I didn't question Jeremy and Matt moving in together because they had found out about each other.” Jack finished his coffee and set his cup aside. Geoff on the other hand was pulling out his flask and taking a serious take from it. Ray just groaned and went back to trying to hide from this god damn mess that was now his life.

“What kind of creatures are they?” Ryan asked, rubbing Ray's back as an attempt to comfort the human.

“Michael is an elemental. Specifically a fire elemental.” Ray couldn't help but laugh at that. He couldn't help but want to make fun of it.

“Explains his fiery personality. How he explodes when he gets passionate about something.”

Jack laughed. The man finally coming out of the serious tone he had so far. “Just don't let him hear you making those jokes.” Seeing Jack ease up made Ray loosen up some. Geoff still being all humph and grump though, that was keeping the lasting tension still flying around.

“What about Matt and Jeremy then? What are they?” 

“Jeremy is from a family of witches and inherited his powers. While Matt is human, but like me he knows about creatures and magic. He's a potion brewer.”

“He's a potion brewer who brews coffee for a day job? Amazing.” If he hadn't known any better Ray would call it a load of bull and Jack had to be making this up. Except he did know. 

Ever since meeting Ryan he was becoming less surprised when learning about things like this. Ryan has told him about how things were down in Hell; how things were, how the people and creatures down there were like. So hearing that some of his friends weren't human, it was shocking yeah, but it mostly hurt him that they were lying to him. Especially when they were pretty certain of Ryan's true nature before this bull shit discussion of theirs.

“So, now that I know everything, and you know about Ryan, what happens now?” It made Ray nervous to think what either men were about to say. Though he and Ryan have a deal and he's stuck with him, the thought of them trying to get rid of Ryan made Ray scared. Geoff adverted his eyes, taking another swig from his flask. Jack kept his eyes to Ray's.

“If you're safe and trust Ryan, then nothing needs to happen.” The man relaxed his body, smiling warm and loving to Ray. “I trust you when you say you trust Ryan.”

“Thank you.” With those two words, Geoff briskly pushed out of his seat and walked off, probably going to top his flask off with something stronger. 

“Don't worry. He'll come around.” Jack tried to assure. “Just give him some time. As you can guess, angels and demons aren't exactly on good terms with one another.” 

“That's an understatement.” Ryan scoffed, but when he saw the look Ray was giving him he corrected himself. “Thank you Jack for not thinking ill of Ray, and for giving me a chance to show you that not all demons are evil.” The politeness was a nice surprise. Hearing it this time, without Ryan having to lie, it was nice.

The remaining three stood, Jack and Ryan shared a hand shake, and then Jack headed back to work. Ray let out a dragged sigh. He never thought his life would get this complicated. The lad rubbed at his face, and when he moved his hands he saw Ryan looking down at him. “What?”

“I'm sorry that this happened.” Ryan apologized. Ray looked up at him in surprise, not expecting the those words from the demon.

“It's not your fault. I mean, I get they were trying to keep me safe. I just hate that they expected the truth from me while they got to lie to my face.” He sighed, scrubbing his face before picking up his stuff. “It's whatever. Shit will go back to normal and everyone will be buddy buddy again.”

“I hope that doesn't mean you expect me to talk to that angel anymore than I have to.”

“That means I hope you will be at least civil around him. And his name is Geoff.”

“I know that.” Ryan glared out towards where Geoff and Jack had walked off to. He spotted the man and growled under his breath. “I'll do my best to at least keep face in front of humans; for the sake of all of us.”

“That's all I ask.” Ray squeezed Ryan's arm, showing the demon a smile. “I got work. I'll see you after?” Ryan looked down, and seeing the human's face he couldn't help but return the smile.

“Of course.” With one last squeeze of reassurance, Ray headed off and disappeared into the back. 

The dumb talk was over. They had gotten the truth from Ray, while also revealing their own. He hated seeing the human saddened like this, but at least he got something out of this too. If he wanted, Ryan can now avoid Jack and Geoff as much as he waited to. But he couldn't. He loved coming to work with Ray too much. This life he now has, he doesn't want to loose it because of an overprotective human and his alcoholic angel friend.

So for now, things would just continue on as usual.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think in the way of kudos/comments! <3
> 
> bloopsiedaisy.tumblr.com (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞*✩⁺˚


End file.
